


Is It Starkbucks or Snarkbucks?

by slippin_into_darkness



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Coffeeshop AU, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Traditional Art, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 17:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippin_into_darkness/pseuds/slippin_into_darkness
Summary: Tony puns it up whenever he sees his favorite barista. Bucky is having none of it.





	Is It Starkbucks or Snarkbucks?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/gifts).




End file.
